Tema del foro:Desde Poniente a Sothoryos/@comment-26198292-20150427191552/@comment-26198292-20150427210157
Un Stark decapitado escribió: Según la wiki: Jeor entró en la Guardia tras combatir en la Rebelión de Robert, en un intervalo de 6 años posterior a su fin, es decir, entre 283 y 289. El predecesor de Mormont muere en el 288, así que él debió ser elegido poco después. Justamente esos datos son los que se me generan la duda o posible contradicción en la cronología del personaje de Jeor Mormont, como voy a explicar a continuación: Entiendo, aunque no me consta (no lo he leído), que el dato de que el antecesor de Jeor Mormont (Qorgyle) murió en el año 288 se extrae de “A World of ice and Fire”. Lo que si desconozco es ¿En qué parte dice o de donde se extrae que Jeor Mormont participó en la Rebelión de Robert? ¿Wiki de donde saca este dato? Cosa que de verdad me gustaría saber. Dudas aparte, teniendo por cierta esta información de que Jeor Mormont participó en la Rebelión de Robert (283) y pocos años después ingresó a la Guardia de la Noche (intervalo de 6 años) para posteriormente (288 o +) ser nombrado Lord Comandante, esto me genera una contradicción con sustento en lo afirmado por el propio el Jeor Mormont en el Capitulo 21, (Tyrion) de Juego de Tronos: “—Si de algo no anda precisamente escasa la Guardia es de mozos de cuadras —gruñó Lord Mormont—. Últimamente no nos envían otra cosa. Mozos de cuadras, rateros y violadores. '''Ser Alliser es un caballero ungido, uno de los pocos que han vestido el negro desde que soy Lord Comandante'. Peleó con gran valor en Desembarco del Rey.”'' —En el bando que no debía —señaló Ser Jaremy Rykker con tono seco—. Lo sé bien, yo estaba con él en las almenas. Tywin Lannister nos dio a elegir: vestir el negro o ver nuestras cabezas clavadas en picas antes de la noche. No os ofendáis, Tyrion.” ('Juego de Tronos, capítulo 21, Tyrion).' Lo anterior quiere decir que, según sus propias palabras, Jeor Mormont ya era Lord comandante de la Guardia de la noche cuando Ser Alliser Thorne vistió el negro, y Ser Alliser entró a la Guardía luego del saqueo de Desembarco del Rey por orden de Twyn Lannister. En estos hechos reside la contradicción que advierto, ¿Como es posible que por un lado Jeor Mormont afirme que era Lord comandante de la Guardia de la Noche cuando Ser Alliser Thorne ingresó en ella, habiendo Ser Alliser ingresado luego del saqueo de Desembarco del Rey, y por otra lado Wiki afirme que el mismo Jeor Mormont participó en la Rebelión? Y más aun cuando “A World of ice an Fire” señala que el antecesor de Mormont falleció en el año 288 y la Rebelión terminó en 283, es inverosímil que luego del saqueo de Desembarco del Rey (283), cuando Lord Twyn le dio la orden a Ser Alliser de ingresar a la Guardia, Ser Alliser se haya tomado o le hayan dado la libertad de demorarse como mínimo 5 años (288 muerte de Qorgyle ) o más para vestir el negro ), Es decir, ¿como puede afirmar Jeor Mormont que él era Lord Comandante cuando ser Alliser ingresó a la Guardia, si éste ingresó luego del saqueo de Desembarco del Rey (283) y el antecesor el antecesor de Mormont falleció en el año 288? A mi entender esto evidencia una clara contradicción en la cronología de Jeor Mormont, pero quisiera saber otras opiniones, puede ser (es lo más seguro) que yo tenga una equivocación en las cuentas, en la interpretación, en la fuete o en los datos… etcétera.